


Respite

by SailorStarDust1



Series: True Desire Made Clear [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: (Sets Compilation on another shelf), Aerith Date and Highwind: High Affection occurred, Canon - Original Game, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, F/M, Post-FFVII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: A semblance of normalcy—peace, some would say—returned to their Planet within the month. Taking a breather to slowly pick up the pieces from here on out was perfectly fine...wasn't it?Tifa hoped her departed, dear, friend would understand and forgive such—frankly selfish—desires on her end. All she could do was move forward—together with him—alleviating sins of their past.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Cloud❤️
> 
> FFVII was my first RPG back in '97 and I've been a huge fan ever since. Revisiting it this past month (the Beacause fan translation definitely clarifies some important plot points!), I'm shocked I haven't written any FF7 fic yet, so I wanted to rectify that ;)
> 
> If I'm remembering correctly, official materials state Aerith's date and Tifa's High Affection Highwind scene are the canon choices, which is the interpretation I went with. Admittedly, I've been a huge Cloti fan from Day 1 :) The official game translation for the Nibelheim basement scene seemed to imply Zack wanted to crash at Aerith's once in Midgar—before remembering her mom also lives there (poor Zack!). Also, the Japanese in that scene seems to be singular text for "girl", when I double-checked. (Sorry if I misread any of those aforementioned details m(_ _)m )
> 
> I enjoy some of Compilation of FF7 (On the Way To a Smile, Crisis Core, Advent Children Complete, etc) though I have my nitpicks. But I ultimately feel the original game stands on its own perfectly fine, so I'm ignoring Compilation here. Zerith in their original context is certainly interesting, but Crisis Core really made me love them as a couple~
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! Please enjoy❤️

A semblance of normalcy—peace, some would say—returned to their Planet within the month. Taking a breather to slowly pick up the pieces from here on out was perfectly fine…wasn't it?

Tifa let out a breath as their fan ceiling slowly completed another rotation. Costa del Sol’s humidity was ever unchanging, but the fluffy beds and cool air in Cloud’s villa made any discomfort bearable. She smiled while reflecting on a memory, the look on Barret’s face after Cloud gradually won an obscene amount of Gil from Chocobo racing. Breathers from their mission were an occasional necessity. (Naturally, generously, a good chunk of the winnings were set aside for Marlene's schoolin’.)

“It’s a shame the others are already back home…”, she mumbled to herself, although her bedside companion would easily hear her if still awake. Her lips brushed past blonde locks to plant a kiss on his temple. Cloud stirred, but didn’t wake up. It was for the best, given that peaceful smile on his face. Her smile widened upon noticing his.

How long had it been since he last enjoyed a _truly_ peaceful sleep—even after discovering his true self in the Lifestream?

After Aerith’s prayer for Holy—for the Planet itself—was clearly heard, the night after their final battle was a sleep of utter exhaustion. Filled with pride, they had done everything they could. Thankfully, there was plenty of room for the large party to recuperate in the villa. Dozing until noon, together they enjoyed a home-cooked late breakfast (courtesy of Tifa).

Everyone promised to keep in touch with their own PHS, but before returning to their homes…

Wearing a pink ribbon across their left arms was Cloud’s idea. An unanimous decision before everyone would go their separate ways. To keep “her” and their time together in their hearts.

Tifa insisted on Cloud wearing “her” pink ribbon, salvaged before the lake funeral. He didn’t object, instead ending up pensive over the matter. Their month-long journey coming to an end _understandably_ left almost everyone at a loss. Where did they go from here?

Marlene still lived in Kalm with Elmyra. Barret certainly looked forward to visiting them, to thank Elmyra's generosity in-person.

Their Planet, with the Lifestream’s blessing, ultimately allowed humanity to live on. People and their shades of gray personalities, had to decide life for themselves. Blood on Avalanche’s hands with the reactors—Tifa’s sins and revenge in equal measure against Shin-Ra, against Soldier—would never fully wash away. At least everyone could help bring about a brighter, better, future. Science and nature need not be at odds—Cosmo Canyon taught them that.

She needn’t reflect on their past, not anymore. Their future _was_ bright.

Curling up against Cloud’s frame with cool bed sheets wrapped around their nude bodies, she sighed. It started a month ago, under that starry night sky. Finally confirming their feelings by physically expressing their love under the _Highwind_. Newfound intimacy within this old friendship still took some getting used to. Not exactly awkward, but…

“I told you before: I always liked you. This is just…an adjustment.” He mumbled into her neck last night, fingers tangling her hair while Tifa kissed his face. She giggled, “Always liking me, hm? Well, I’m forever indebted to Miss Aerith’s and Miss Cloud’s help.”

Cloud face faulted, lightly nibbling her lips in retaliation. She didn’t mind, still laughing, before their playful kisses grew more intense and slow-paced, Tifa’s hands finding his hips. “Hey…”

Adjustment phase that it was, sex in their relationship was an always passionate, despite occasional, occurrence.

She perfectly understood how Cloud felt. His newer feelings for Aerith, tragically cut short, didn’t somehow negate his long held crush on Tifa. He probably felt doubly guilty with the past month’s rain check from reality.

Tifa hoped her departed, dear, friend would understand and forgive such—frankly selfish—desires on her end. All she could do was move forward—together with him—alleviating sins of their past.

Yet she knew she needn’t reassure herself, not anymore. It was Cloud she was worried about. Her eyes, heavy with sleep, caught the fan’s rotation once more, before slowly closing. Drifting off in his arms, questions concerning mundane life entered her mind. Debating what to cook for breakfast—scrambled eggs or omelet rice?—was a preferable concern to memories of their long journey beginning: scrounging up enough Gil at the Mythril Mines to wisely stockpile plenty of Potions.

* * *

“—Hel~lo? Ah, there you are. It’s great to see you again!”

Tifa immediately felt the warm embrace. Both women surrounded by familiar, peaceful, wisps of light…She couldn’t help smiling in reply.

“I wanted to thank you. Because of you, we—” “No, I just—”

Aerith shook her head, clearly amused about herself and Tifa speaking at the same time. Her fingers lightly stroked Tifa’s hair, the martial artist’s heartbeat relaxing.

She corrected herself with a smile, “No, _we_ had to do something. The Lifestream couldn’t stand the thought of our Planet being destroyed after Jenova spread into the core. I’m sorry I couldn’t return to everyone like I promised Cloud. But, I still…”

Tifa’s smile grew into a hint of self-deprecation. “It’s not like there was a competition between us, but you two _were_ a perfect match. You shared something really special.”

Aerith sighed. “Cloud’s unfortunately the type to let his guilt fester, but I sensed things clearly after you fell into the Lifestream together: He _wants_ to be with you.”

“So _you_ gave us the push we needed to get back to the surface!” She brushed a strand of hair out of the face while suppressing a laugh. “Really, with how much you’ve been helping us, you should start charging by the hour.”

Aerith giggled, smiling softly. “About Cloud…Zack’s so happy you both hung in there.”

“We’ll  _never_ give up.” Tifa nodded with a slight smirk. “Somebody has to keep Cloud in line.”

They couldn’t help but a share a laugh at the expense of the poor boy before Aerith offered, “Sometimes I think…denial was the reason I couldn’t sense Zack returning to the Planet. But I’m thankful despite all the messes surrounding it, Cloud found his true self.”

Their date at the Golden Saucer—the gondola ride and acting in the play—might have been a sweet, fleeting, moment, but it was at least _fun_. At least she could urge Cloud to find himself, to fight against whatever breakdowns Sephiroth was clearly responsible for.

Tifa and Cloud returned together, hand in hand from the Lifestream, to the surface above…It wasn’t their time yet. Mere days later, Holy simply wasn’t enough to prevent Meteor’s destruction. Aerith mentally channeled all those peacefully resting souls within the Lifestream to save their beloved world…It wasn’t the Planet’s time yet.

Her hands tightly wrapped around Tifa’s, eyes shining bright. “I have _you_ to thank.”

Tifa’s cheeks grew warm at the sweet gesture. She deeply missed her dear friend. “I was only Cloud’s support. He did the heavy lifting with finding himself.”

A beat. “But, I’m still proud of him.”

Expressing pride…Tifa offered as much about Cloud making Soldier—a white lie—after their party reached Gongaga Village. Vague truths about Zack began coming to light, yet discussing the matter with Aerith? She couldn’t—wouldn’t—cruelly put her friend in that awkward position.

 _Especially_ with Cloud seemingly thick-headed about either of their feelings. Aerith herself boldly expressed hope that Cloud was jealous about her old boyfriend.

Aerith once mentioned in passing Cloud’s date promise; Tifa equally jealous and awed by Aerith’s up-front nature. Something that Tifa could never do, due to uncertainties about Cloud’s fragile mind, ever since she found him slumped over, mumbling, at the Sector 7 train station.

Nightfall in the slums were unable to obscure Cloud’s mako-ridden eyes before he abruptly recognized Tifa. His face was pale, with dried blood across his cheek, his hair damp. Maybe he was sick, or wound up in a fight? Initially uncertain if he _was_ Cloud from Nibelheim, all Tifa could do was offer him dinner and bed in the loft above her bar, subtly suggesting the Avalanche job.

If she could only keep a close eye on him…

Any confession of Tifa’s during such a bold date would’ve been drowned by fireworks.

As long as Cloud fulfilled his promise to her, that was more than enough. She wouldn’t interfere in that slowly blooming love between Aerith and her childhood friend. Despite Cloud being mentally broken—a fact sadly obvious to both girls—there was simply no way he was attracted to them _both_...Certainly he wouldn’t have been bashful in admitting such…right?

Regardless, Tifa simply couldn’t.

As cruel irony would have it, Aerith’s sudden death and Cloud’s progressively worsening mental state only increased Tifa’s anxieties.

Inside the Lifestream, the truth of Cloud fulfilling their childhood promise, coupled with his feelings for her, came to light. They bared their hearts to one another. Sadly amusing that death staring them in the face was the impetus for their love-making that night under the _Highwind_.

“I can tell you’re thinking too much.” Aerith giggled. “Please don’t ever give up on Cloud.”

Tifa’s warm smile shrunk. Despite her personal motto to keep upbeat, she somehow couldn’t compete with Aerith’s cheerful lust for life. Death itself didn’t even stop her.

“I promise.”

* * *

Blinking awake, Tifa was sprawled across the bed, her brain sleepily attempting to process why his side felt especially cool to the touch. She couldn’t recall the dream she had, other than a feeling of peace. She woke up with a smile.

Politely stifling a yawn, she was surprised to see Cloud awake, sitting at the foot of their bed. Still undressed, he was staring out the villa window, at the stars. A crescent moon hung low. Light pollution nonexistent in Costa del Sol, glittering stars were a beautiful complement to soothing ocean waves.

Nature and humanity living side by side was for the best. Why Midgar—after Shin-Ra’s fall, after Meteor’s destruction—was completely abandoned. Their Planet needed time to heal, and humanity greatly needed to rise above their greed. Impoverished citizens, trapped under those plates with the potential to collapse at any moment, was simply no way for anyone to live.

Reeve was doing his part to rebrand Shin-Ra, helping those former citizens have a chance at happy, peaceful, lives throughout the world. Whether or not the Turks assisted him and whether or not Rufus somehow survived, she hadn’t a clue. Certainly some would view it as selfish, but Cloud’s mental health, his finally picking up the pieces, took priority in Tifa’s heart.

 _I just_ know _we’ll be contacted if they need help with anything._ , she thought with a smile.

Quietly staring at Cloud’s strong back, Tifa enjoyed the sight. The lull of the ocean waves were enough to make her eyes grow heavy in relaxation, but she didn’t want to fall back asleep. Not without him at her side. He seemed contemplative—typical for Cloud—but she didn’t feel right disrupting his alone time.

All she could do was gently offer: “Can’t sleep?”

Glowing mako-tinted eyes caught her normal ones. He slowly shook his head.

She sighed. “Still having worries? Sephiroth’s no longer in the Lifestream. So what’s wrong?”

He silently gestured for her to come closer, stroking her cheek. Just wanting Tifa near him.

Appreciating his affection, she lightly tapped his shoulder. “If you ever feel like you’re losing yourself again, I’ll whap you back into reality!”

A genuine chuckle. Cloud honestly smiled at her. “I know. Oh…Good morning.”

She laughed. Cloud was Cloud, after all. His half-asleep face was beyond adorable. The stars beyond their villa still twinked in that early morning sky. “Good morning, Cloud.”

Pausing, one of her hands fell atop one of his own, eyes focusing on that ribbon across his arm.

“So, how _are_ you feeling?”

“Hm? I’m fine. Feeling better day by day.” Her concern deeply touched him. Those piercing headaches and mental blackouts ceased after their fall into the Lifestream. No longer a puppet, he’d obviously never again lose himself, but…Cloud grew oddly serious before gathering her in his arms.

“I have so much to thank you for, Tifa.” She turned red from his sweet words. Nuzzling her cheek against his, she enjoyed their hug.

* * *

“You know…I have some regrets. If I sensed you and realized you didn’t go and run—”

Tifa waking up when she did left Aerith’s mind to immediately wander. Allowing internalized negativity to prevail, despite an otherwise clear mind. She looked ashamed, blaming herself for her ‘mere’ half-Ancient abilities…When the simple truth was _no one_ was to blame.

His hands grasped hers, their fingers intertwining. “I told you before, it’s no sweat.” Zack grinned. After so many years apart, he was still incredibly handsome to her.

“Seeing you again is enough.” He continued, pressing Aerith against his chest—her sudden, slight, gasp melted his heart—Aerith’s arms wrapping around him as he sighed into her hair. Somehow, the question of _how_ he maintained his physical form in the Lifestream never crossed his mind. Maybe Aerith’s will, her inner strength as the last Cetra, was what kept him going…?

Ultimately, the hows and whys didn’t matter. Aerith no longer sensed Sephiroth’s nor Jenova’s presence. Those great evils were unable to harm their Planet ever again.

“So…” An oddly playful sulk. “You really couldn’t hear my voice calling for you in Midgar?”

She shook her head. “Our church might be special, but the city was so polluted, the Planet’s voices were too weak…I just couldn’t!”

There was no jealousy in his words. “Thank you again. For looking after him.”

Sucks he never got the mercenary business up and running with his little buddy. Aerith had plenty of room in her house ( _had_ her mother reluctantly given the OK!) that the guys could’ve bunked together…Maybe the trio would’ve eventually crossed paths with Tifa, and Cloud could’ve properly recovered with assistance from his friends’ emotional warmth.

_Oh, well. That’s life._

Blushing for various reasons, Aerith grew quiet in Zack’s arms. Deep in her heart, she never  _fully_ let go of Zack, but Cloud was just _so…_ Her death at _that evil’s_ hands prevented a proper relationship between them. Only gentle stirrings began to slowly blossom.

Entrusting everything to her dear female friend, after mere weeks into their difficult journey…

Everything was alright.

Soft whispers from the light-green Lifestream continued quietly, peacefully, echoing within her mind. Mutual embrace tightening, she was secure in the knowledge that everything _was_ alright.

* * *

“I have so much to thank you for, Tifa.” She turned red from his sweet words. Nuzzling her cheek against his, she enjoyed their hug.

She’d overcome her bashful feelings and blushing face by staring directly into his eyes.

“W-well, sometimes your hero needs saving, too. Right? It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“We’re there to support each other and be each other’s hero, if the situation calls for it.”

A nod. “Um, since you’re already up, how about a drink? In the mood for anything special?”

He understandably gave a start. “At 4 AM?”

She shrugged with a playful smile. “Like the saying goes, it's five o'clock somewhere.”

Scratching the back of his head, he laughed again. “I guess that’s true enough…Ah…”

Tifa leaned in close before her lips caught his.

The position of their kiss resulted in his vision naturally catching something else. Tifa huffed in reply. “Look, Cloud, I’m real happy you enjoy them, but my eyes _are_ up here.”

Despite his smirk at the nice view, he honestly offered, “Sorry. Uh, want me to make breakfast?”

Tifa adjusted her housecoat and panties with her back turned, although he caught traces of her smile. “You’re opening up, that’s progress. Hm, I’m good with whatever we have in the kitchen.”

Cloud slipped on some boxers before scratching the back of his head again. They walked side by side into the kitchen, Tifa fixing them both a drink—one of her specialities from the days of 7th Heaven.

Being emotionally open around Tifa wasn’t an extremely difficult endeavor—having known his former next-door neighbor for so many years (in truth, not super close in their youth, but pretty close as adults), her opinion _was_ the one he valued the most. It was other people that sometimes left Cloud stumped.

But he wanted to continue living and see everything that life had to offer…Even do his part to ensure the Planet’s health, seeing its suffering firsthand upon the party’s journey deep into the North Crater. There  _had_ to be more to his life than revenge, than settling the score with Soldier's long-fallen hero.

“What’s wrong?”

Tifa set his drink against the bar section of their kitchen countertop. He shook his head, smiling faintly. “Just thinking.” With slow, careful, sips from the glass, he nodded. “Mh, this is really good. Interested in starting up your bar again?”

Sitting next to him with her own drink, Tifa startled. “Oh! I, uh…haven’t given that much thought. I mean, maybe? We’ll just have to see what the future holds.”

With an arm around her, Cloud took another sip from the pretty strong brew. Breakfast could wait. No particularly interesting meal plans came to mind. Maybe they could go for an early morning swim, get a suntan…Then later, ride his motorcycle while enjoying the breeze, towards the Gold Saucer. Simply enjoying another peaceful day in their abruptly normal lives. Lack of motion sickness when riding the bike was a nice perk, too.

A normal life…What a surreal concept, once all was said and done.

“There’s a large weight off my shoulders with Jenova and Sephiroth dead, but now that we don’t have to concentrate on fighting anymore, I just…” His sins wouldn’t let up. “I miss her. I can’t stop thinking how I failed her and Zack.”

“They love you. You failed no one.” The slight distance between closed, her head lay on his shoulder.

With lowered inhibitions thanks to his nice buzz, his free hand found its way inside of her robe.

“C-Cloud? What’s……” His emotionally intimate gesture was surprising more than anything else.

His fingers traced Tifa’s deep scar from the Nibelheim incident while her eyes grew moist.

“Letting go of the past is hard.”, he swallowed. Tifa’s hand gently wrapped around his wrist, his hand forced to stay put. A tactile reminder, without words, that she never blamed him.

“But _not_ impossible.” Tifa’s counterpoint included a warm smile, her red eyes full of love. “Right?”


End file.
